This invention relates generally to an outrigger fishing rod holder adapted to be mounted on the inside of a fishing vessel for holding a fishing rod stationary until such time as a strike or catch is made. After a strike or a catch is made the outrigger rod holder can be rotated inwardly of the fishing vessel, about pivot pins, thereby allowing the fisherman to remove the fishing pole from the outrigger rod holder without the necessity of leaning overboard of the vessel and thereby minimizing the chance of the fisherman either losing the fishing rod or falling overboard.